Parkinson's disease is caused by the disruption of dopamine release in basal ganglia due to the progressive death of dopaminergic neurons in substantia nigra. Epidemiological data indicate Parkinson's disease is less prevalent in smokers. In addition, animal studies have found that nicotine, the addictive component of tobacco smoke, protects DAergic neurons from chemical insult and that this effect is likely mediated by neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (nAChRs). How do nAChRs modulate DA neurotransmission and which nAChR subtypes are involved? To address these questions a novel mouse line was engineered expressing a single point mutation, Leu9'Ala, within the putative pore region of the nicotinic receptor alpha-4 subunit. This mutation renders alpha-4-containing ("alpha- 4*") nAChRs 50-fold more sensitive to agonist allowing for the isolation and amplification of behavioral and physiological phenotypes that involve alpha-4* nAChRs. Recent studies suggest that alpha-4 beta- 2* nAChRs may functionally interact directly with D2-like receptors; G-protein coupled receptors that are expressed in midbrain and striatal neurons and, normally, negatively regulate activity. Preliminary data indicate that activation of D2-like receptors in Leu9'Ala mice elicits Parkinsonian symptoms that do not occur in wild-type animals. Specific aim 1 tests the hypothesis that the Leu9'Ala Parkinsonian phenotype is caused by activation of a D2-like dopamine receptor and is dependent on alpha-4* nAChR modulation. This will be done by administering different dopamine and nicotinic receptor antagonists to mice and assaying the Parkinsonian phenotype severity. Specific aim 2 tests the hypothesis that the interaction takes place in substantia nigra and/or stratum. In specific aim 3, in vivo microdialysis will be utilized to assay dopamine and acetylcholine release. Finally, specific aim 4 tests the hypothesis that D2 activation in Leu9'Ala mice uncovers a functional interaction between Gi/o coupled receptors and alpha-4* nAChRs in midbrain and/or striatal neurons. This will be achieved by measuring changes in neuron activity and nicotinic responses before and after D2 activation. It is anticipated that the results from the proposed experiments will not only provide a new pharmacological, reversible, Parkinson's disease mouse model, but, also increase understanding of nicotinic receptor mediated modulation of DAergic neurotransmission. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE It is anticipated that the results from this study will provide a new pharmacological, reversible mouse model of Parkinson's disease. In addition, this mouse model should help elucidate underlying neuronal mechanisms important for voluntary movement in normal and diseased states. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]